Always Been You
by KebabbedBadger
Summary: One-shots featuring my own head-canon version of the Dragon Age mythos, where the Warden heroes are twins Aeden and Alice Cousland. Set at various points in the story from pre-DA: Origins to post-DA: Inquisition DLCs. (Rated M. for very mild suggestive themes)
1. Chapter 1: Always Been You

**Author's Notes: This is obviously an AU approach to the Dragon Age mythos. The Warden heroes are Aeden and Alice Cousland. I personally find I can appease all my OTPs if I have the Couslands as twins instead of just one Warden hero or heroine (Alistair x F!Cousland & Anora x M!Cousland, with hints of Morrigan x M!Cousland too).**

 **I don't own any of Dragon Age, all characters and names etc. belong to Bioware and EA.**

 **(In my canon, the Couslands and Mac Tirs have been friends for years and Anora spent her childhood with the twins and Fergus. The young future queen and Aeden fell in love and, even when Anora was promised to Cailan, maintained a strong relationship… The rest I'll fill in as I go.)**

* * *

The year is 9:45 Dragon and right now Ferelden is at peace. Little conflict has risen since the Inquisition's disbanding and the country was prospering all the better for it. It had been a trying time for Ferelden's citizens who had had to battle Darkspawn, civil war and worse in little over a decade.

In the Royal Bedroom Aeden and Anora Cousland are lying in bed together having put their children to sleep in the next room. The servants had long left, Erlina being the last to take her leave, and the room was in a comfortable silence as the two busied themselves with reading. Anora scanned a motion from the Banns that had been delivered that day and Aeden a scroll he'd found in his eldest daughter's drawer. Anora's piercing blue eyes flit quickly across the parchment in her hand, admiring the boldness of the Bann's requests with mild trepidation. Her face was pushed into a sullen frown, brows knitted together in frustration as the seriousness of the Bann's request began to weigh in. This definitely should not have been an evening read.

Anora, her golden hair just washed and flowing down her shoulders, glanced across to her husband, his face a calm smile in comparison to her own. He was always this way, he had been since they were children; ever the diplomat. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Not the main reason, but one of them. "So, you were visited by the Inquisitor today? How did that go?"

Aeden didn't look away from what he was reading, but he chuckled nonetheless. "As well as you'd expect, given how much we were insistent they disband..." Anora had to expect some level of fallout over the Inquisition's disbanding, especially given how much good her husband felt the Inquisitor had done. However Anora had been outvoted by her Bannsmen and so had to go against Aeden's wishes, which had inevitably caused some friction between them. Resolved friction, but it wasn't a subject that was broached lightly.

"I know you wanted to keep them around." Anora sighed, but noticed his expression had not darkened. She knew he wouldn't fight, not now, but didn't want to start anything regardless. Instead she opted for humour, a tactic he knew she only reserved for him. "But it was agreed in the court. I could hardly state 'I'm sorry gathered nobles, the love of my life says otherwise...'"

He laughed, his head lolling back on his pillow. "Oh, don't worry, I know how diplomatic you can be. It's the same reason we have two children as it is." Anora giggles, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What has Eleanor been writing about now?" She strokes his arm playfully, nodding at the parchment in his hands, before leaning back into her place and continuing to read. She gives up almost immediately however, being able to take no more that day. "More tales of her Father, Aunt and Uncle at battle?"

"Don't forget when she mentions her favourite godparents." Aeden smiled back at her, feeling the hair against his cheek as she rested onto his shoulder. Anora closed her eyes, focussing instead on Aeden's voice. It was so calm and happy. After so long fighting he was finally at peace. His laugh was a relaxing reminder. "I think she actually mentions Leliana more than she does me."

"Don't you mean Divine Victoria now?"

Again Aeden chuckles, his left hand tracing circles across his bare shoulders causing her to shudder. "Not when it's just us. She'd never let me call her that... There are a select few people who call us by our names. To the masses we are Queen and Prince Conso-"

"King!" Anora forcefully interrupted, startling her husband slightly. She sat upright against him to look in his eyes, hoping to reiterate her seriousness on the subject. "You are just as important as I am, beloved." She had never seen him as anything less than her equal, her partner. Having him say otherwise hurt her as much as any physical injury could. She loved him too much for that.

Aeden waved his hand dismissively, not too much as to disturb her. "Oh, I'm just a figurehead. You are the real power in this union." Anora laughs and carefully places the paper in her hand onto her bedside table. She the rolls over, lying atop her husband and smiles into his eyes.

"Well then, Prince Cousland, let us see what the 'real power' is going to do..." The two lock lips, their bodies rolling together against one another. Then a creak echoes through the room as their youngest daughter Jayne shuffles into the room, closing the creaking door behind herself.

"Mother... Father... I had a nightmare!" The girl was crying lightly, arms wrapped around herself as she stumbled towards the bed. She was blissfully unaware of what her parents had almost been doing, they were now shifting aside from one another and blushing heavily between smiles.

"What about, little warrior?" Aeden shifted upwards, azure sheets firmly wrapped around his waist. Anora could see the reassuring smile on his face, hidden only slightly though his dark stubble. It was the same grin he gave on their wedding day, the one that gave her the confidence to face Ferelden from the alter a second time. _The real time._ "I thought nothing frightened you."

"I dreamed I was stuck. I was in the castle and could not get out. No one else was here, I was alone..." Jayne was the spitting image of her mother, except for her eyes. They were a dark hazel colour and Anora loved the way they sparkled in the candlelight through any emotion. _Just like Aeden's_.

Aeden moved again, pulling Anora out her thoughts, patting the bed between the two of them; inviting their youngest daughter to lay down. The six year old wriggled between her parents, tears stopping and a smile breaking out on her face. The two parents, realising their night was no longer their own, kissed each other goodnight and snuffed out their candles. The three Couslands then went to sleep, none of them waking until dawn.

The next morning started with Aeden being hit in the face. It wasn't a deliberate action, in reality his daughter had simply swung her arm in her sleep. Anora, who had been quietly watching her sleeping child and husband, giggled under her breath. Aeden leaned over and kissed his wife, who returned it with equal force. He then slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom door in order to bathe before starting the day. As he ran the water he heard muffled voices and the closing of his bedroom door. Turning around he was greeted by Anora, who now wore nothing but the bed sheet draped over her torso.

"I woke Jayne. She said she'd fetch Eleanor and get ready for breakfast..." She winked, dropping the sheet with a smirk. Aeden's eyes widened with surprised exitement. "I think we have time for some quick fun before then." She then stepped forward, slipping off his night shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips, smiling as hers made contact with his. Passion flowed between them, not lust, and the couple simply enjoyed each other's embrace. Anora let out a breath as their lips parted, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I love you, Aeden."

Aeden smiled back at her, the reassuring grin returning, his hands roamed her hips as she pulled closer towards him. "And I you, my Queen. It has always been you."

* * *

 **This is my first FanFiction post so reviews would be appreciated. I might do more DA oneshots to continue this story if people respond well to it although I have a few ideas for some other stories too.**

 **Thanks,**

 **K.B. xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Wasn't Her Day

**Another idea that popped into my head for the AU Dragon Age Head-Cannon world of mine; Anora's first wedding day... Obviously she'd have a lot of emotions about such an event.**

 **As always: I don't own any of Dragon Age, all characters and names etc. belong to Bioware and EA.**

* * *

It should have been her big day. The moment every girl dreams of from a young age; standing in front of the gathered crowd and declaring your love to the one you'll spend the rest of your life with. That's what it should have been, but instead Anora felt sick. The man she'd be standing opposite was not the one she loved. She would be lying to him and to herself, declaring false promises of love and commitment when her heart belonged to someone else. As it always had.

As Anora walked down the aisle, arm threaded through her father's, towards the alter where her betrothed stood. Cailan was dressed in his finest armour, the gold-plated metal gleaming in the candlelight, a huge grin plastered across his youthful face. At least one of them was enjoying the day. Passing the gathered banns and nobles with each stride, Anora scanned the crowd looking for someone she recognised. Anyone. However each unknown smiling face just reaffirmed her thoughts; this wasn't really her day at all. An arranged marriage, one put together by her father and the late King Maric, between two childhood friends.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts. Her gaze had fallen upon another of her childhood friends, Alice Cousland, who stood out in the sea of unfamiliarity. Her light-brown hair was flowing loose down her back, unusual for the warrior-in-training. Alice was stood with her family; Teyrn Bryce Cousland and his wife Eleanor, their eldest son Fergus and…

 _He wasn't there… Aeden hadn't come?_

The answer was written over Alice's expression. The sad smile conveyed every answer to every question that Anora could possibly conjure up. Aeden Cousland, the love of Anora's life since she was seven years old, wasn't present on her wedding day. He should have been there but, of course, it should have been him at the front with her. He should have been promising his love, like he had done every day for the last thirteen years. Alice looked away quickly, covering her face with her long, auburn fringe but her shaking shoulders betrayed her.

 _Just like I'm betraying him…_

It had been just as bad as she'd assumed. She felt sick, curled up on the stone floor and praying to any god who'd listen that the day wold just be over. Anora's head fell back against the side of the matress, her new husband sprawled across it asleep, and felt her golden hair fall across her face. They'd both had too much wine during the reception. She'd never known Cailan to drink so much, but maybe she just didn't know him well enough.

He'd carried her up to their room, leaving the crowd cheering behind them. Once they were alone he'd immediately begun to disrobe, she had known his intentions anyway, but seeing him fumble with his trousers had made her want to cry. It was a betrayal to Aeden, being there with Cailan. All Anora had been able to see was Aeden's tearful expression as she'd broke the news of her betrothal all those months before. The red-rimmed, hazel eyes that held nothing but new-found hurt. Heartbreak.

Anora closed her eyes, picturing every time they'd planned their future; when they'd talked about their future home, their wedding day and their future children. Children who would never come to be.

 _Maker, I hope I'm not with child…_

Anora clutched her stomach, the sickly taste returning to her throat. She couldn't imagine bearing Cailan's children. That hadn't been her dream, her future. But now… As she sat there watching the candles burn their last light, the only sound being her husband's ungodly snoring, one thought alone popped into her head. "It had only ever being him…"

* * *

 **I'm just going to keep popping these out when I think of them. I have a few ideas set in my head-cannon both using alternate versions of in-game moments and moments that weren't shown.**

 **I think my next one will be Alistair and Alice focussed, unless anyone actively protests.**

 **K.B. xx**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road to Lothering

**I don't own any of Dragon Age, all characters and names etc. belong to Bioware and EA.**

* * *

The group had been walking for nearly two days now. Not much of interest had happened to the four of them since leaving Flemeth's hut in the Kokari Wilds, other than Aeden and Alice's family dog had joined them. Alistair was quite fond of the Mabari, who was imaginatively named 'Dog'. Morrigan on the other hand did not enjoy Dog's company, which only made the youngest Grey Warden love the slobbering mutt even more.

A few Darkspawn stragglers had tried to ambush the group, however had met their match with three Grey Wardens and a Witch of the Wilds. Despite the rookie-like nature of the Wardens, Alistair was confident in their chances of their task.

 _Especially with Alice leading us._

Alice Cousland was everything Alistair wished he was. She was charming, confident and a natural leader. And beautiful, Maker was she beautiful. Her hair was a darker shade of brown than his own, but Alistair was convince it glowed brighter. Her pale complexion was only complimented by her beautiful hazel eyes. Her armour, glinting in the sun, hugged her shapely, toned figure and showed off her long, muscular legs that seemed to-

"Ow!" Alistair was cast away from his thoughts when his face collided with the muddy track. He had tripped, over Dog of all things. The excitable Mabari hound was happily bouncing around Alistair's boots whilst the Cousland twins laughed at their pet. Morrigan folded her arms over her chest, looking up with smug indifference but Alistair knew she found this just as amusing.

 _Maker, she's a bit-_

"Are you alright, Alistair?" Alice was bending down in front of him, her smile radiating her concern. Alistair felt the blush rise to his face and looked back to the Mabari hound with a faux-frown.

"Your dog needs to learn to not get in the way of my feet as much." Alistair laughed, knowing full well it was his own distractions that got the better of him. He mentally chastised himself for getting so easily distracted by someone so easily.

 _Or someone so beautiful…_

"If the fool spent half as much time focused on the track as he does on you, Warden" Morrigan began, now turning to face Alice with a cunning smile. Alistair saw Alice's face go as red as Alistair assumed he was. Aeden, stood closely by Morrigan, only grinned more at his twin sister's embarrassment. "He would never have fallen in the first place. T'is only the truth I tell."

Alice coughed awkwardly and nodded around the group, before quickly turning back to the road ahead and walking away just as fast. Aeden offered a hand and pulled the senior Warden off the muddy track. Alistair was just happy to have made everyone smile, even if it was at his own dignity's expense. Given the events leading up to their meeting at Ostagar, the horrific murder of her family, followed shortly by the loss of the King and Duncan, Alistair could understand why someone in Alice's shoes wouldn't feel like smiling often. She did have a lovely smile, a slight quirk at the left side of her lips as she did, and Alistair vowed to let it be seen as often as possible as she deserved a reason to laugh right now. They all did.

Alistair quickly realised that Aeden and Morrigan had begun to follow Alice in the direction of Lothering, leaving Alistair behind with Dog happily sniffing the mud. "Come on then, Dog…" Alistair chuckled happily, lightly jogging to catch his new friends… and Morrigan.

They camped on the outskirts of Lothering, noting the bandits on the road ahead. The darkness of nightfall would keep unwanted attention off the group, however they agreed a lookout wouldn't be a bad call. Alistair had volunteered to take watch first, and of course Morrigan had a flippant remark on hand ready.

 _Maker, how I hate her…_

On the other hand, his other female companion was something else. Alice's mere presence made all their recent loss bearable. He still mourned Duncan, however he was able to supress his sense of loss somewhat easily. This was in thanks to her. She had been the only one to ever make him feel like this and, he could already tell, it would always just be her.

The fire flickered in the slow wind, the gentle breeze ruffling Alistair's hair. He was suddenly very aware of a presence next to him; Aeden. Alistair's new brother-in-arms. A competent fighter and a skilled diplomat. The youngest Cousland even managed to keep Morrigan in line, although Alistair suspected there was some interest from the Witch that helped.

"It's my turn for watch, Alistair." Aeden smiled, though his grin didn't reach his eyes. He was still suffering the loss of his family, not something easily overcome. "Go get some rest, friend…"

Alistair got up, patting the older man on his back, and lay down on his mat by the fire. The hard ground pushed into his side, a bruised hip would definitely await him in the morning. Sleep would not come easy, but his dreams of Alice would definitely help…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first Alistair chapter, I absolutely love his character so I hope I did him justice.**

 **Got a few ideas of what to do next, I'll just throw my hypothetical dart at the ideas board...**

 **See you next time**

 **K.B.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Evening of Observations

**I didn't really plan for this one, it is more of an almost-continuation of the last chapter. In this context the group has headed from Lothering and gone their separate ways before meeting on the outskirts of Redcliffe (Aeden, Morrigan, Leliana and Dog went to Warden's Keep, where Sophia Dryden is, and then recruited Zevran on the road back. Alice and her group took on the werewolves in the Dalish questline).**

 **I think that is all the non-important context required… Any questions, drop a comment and I'll amend/ edit as required. Anyways, enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this, all names and references belong to Bioware and EA.**

* * *

Alice Cousland sat by the camp fire assessing the progress the group had made. Alistair, Zevran, Sten and herself had just made it back from the Brecilian forests a few hours ago, only to find Aeden and the rest of the group happily camped out with a report of their successes at the Warden's Keep. Tales of werewolves, blood mages and demons were shared between the parties as everyone ate and recouped their strength before their walk to Redcliffe village the following day.

The evening had turned into night and now everyone who could sleep did so, everyone who couldn't just kept themselves occupied until they could. Alice thought back to the two young elves she had met at the Dalish camp. The two had been so in love that it had melted her heart, reminding her of a couple she knew growing up. A ghost of a relationship that she often dwelt on when she saw love like she had today. Memories of her childhood and her family drifted back to her now as she sat watching the embers flicker.

Alice and Fergus often shared humoured glances throughout their childhood, often at their younger brother's expense. Fergus was very protective of the twins however that wouldn't stop him playing 'the older brother' role every now and then. This particular moment the Cousland family were attending a soiree held by the Arl of West Hills, Gallagher Wolff, and the two older siblings had noticed their younger brother slipping out the back of the room. This would have been normal teenage behaviour, often the noble's children were known to sneak away from 'tedious' small talk of the decades gone by. The thing that made the elder Couslands share a look of joint amusement was that Aeden had been swiftly followed by Anora Mac Tir, who was blushing scarlet as she too slipped behind the back curtains.

Alice and Fergus had been left to cover for the absent duo, being hounded by questions from their parents, Anora's and other nobles making attempted conversation. It had been awkward to say the least but this moment had clearly left an impact in her mind…

Alice stared across to where her brother slept. His bed roll was placed next to the fire, his head able to rest against his rucksack. Aeden had a troubled expression plastered across his face, brows knitted and mouth curled, as whatever he dreamt about plagued his mind. Alice had half a mind to wake him, to help him out of the nightmare he was currently trapped in, but despite herself she knew he needed rest. Even if it was a disturbed night of it.

Around the campsite the rest of the group was engaged in various activities. Alistair was asleep too, the grin etched on his face was a pleasant contrast from Aeden's. _At least someone was having a pleasant dream, whatever it may be of._ Alice had an inclination, especially if the looks the man had been giving her were anything to read in to. An embarrassing grin spread across her face and her cheeks suddenly felt warm.

Alice shook her head and collected her thoughts, focussing instead on the others around the camp site. Sten had taken himself off to collect more firewood, but Alice could see the path he had created through a nearby bush. Leliana was stood with Zevran, both showing off various tricks with their blades that the other tried to mimic. Alice had to laugh at the way they barbed and bickered, it reminded her of her own parents. On the other side of the camp, towards the outskirts, where another fire was located alongside a tent. Morrigan claimed she liked to keep to herself, but Alice knew better. Or she thought she did if the raven that hopped around where Aeden slept was anything to go by. _Maybe, just maybe, something might happen there too._ She hoped so, Aeden certainly deserved some happiness after everything that he'd been through. Alice smiled and looked across at Alistair. _Maybe I do too…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I figured that if there were two Warden heroes then they'd probably split up and cover more ground. So I divided up the story quests and the support characters between the Warden twins.**

 **Haven't decided which chapter will be next but I think it will be another set during Origins (I have a list of ideas that I'm working through).**

 **Thanks for reading…**

 **K.B. xx**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sibling's Warning, Part 1

**So I'm still here. I've had a busy summer with work, but I hope to get a few more of these out over the next few weeks. Thank you to all of you still reading these and to my lovely first reviewer; a grand tip of the hat and my eternal gratitude. Thank you and I'm pleased you enjoyed reading them…**

 **I really enjoy writing Morrigan, hopefully I'm doing her justice, so here is another chapter on the road during DA: Origins. Enjoy xx**

 **Usual disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or the characters, all of it belongs to Bioware and EA.**

The camp was quiet as Alice approached Morrigan's tent. At first she was hesitant to disturb the young witch, however tonight she had questions which needed answering. Fortunately Morrigan was sat outside her tent, obscured from Alice's initial line of sight by the shadows cast by the main fire. Morrigan simply nodded her way, an acknowledgement for Alice to sit on the log next to her. After a few seconds of silence Alice's curiosity got the better of her. "I know you've been watching over my brother. You're not as subtle as you think you are..."

Morrigan huffed a response, not even lifting her head to meet Alice's teasing gaze. Despite this, the swamp witch had visibly reddened. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Of course not." Alice smirked at Morrigan's expression, the usually composed facade was now that of poorly-hidden panic. "So next time there is a bird hopping around Aeden at night, I'll shoo it away with a stick, no?"

Morrigan cast a silent glare at Alice, appearing to mull over the best possible response. This ultimately turned out to be continued silence. Alice laughed in response, triumphant in finally catching the witch speechless. "I thought as much." It was all Alice needed to say. The huff that came from the witch's direction, followed by the elongated silence that followed said everything that her word's couldn't. Alice thought for a long time, picking up nearby branches and twigs whilst being careful not to disturb any of the herbs. _Maker knows if we'll need any of those soon. I hope not…_

She had seen her brother return to camp with his group. Morrigan, Leliana, Dog and Aeden had all come to the camp covered in blood. Much of it was that of the bandits that had attacked them on the route back. Alice knew though, Aeden wasn't in good shape. She and her brother had been inseparable from birth and Alice was proud of how much she knew her brother. Even now, just looking at the way he held himself, she knew he was in pain. _And even if I didn't, Morrigan's face would have given it away._

Their silence continued for another minute before Alice decided to continue her questions. A different direction was needed though, Morrigan would prove to be a difficult challenge. "We're friends, yes?" She smiled as Morrigan's head rose quickly, a puzzled look flashing in her golden eyes.

"T'is a peculiar question, but yes." Morrigan mused, but ultimately smiled. The smile wasn't warm, not reaching her eyes, but it held more emotion than was usual for the raven-haired woman. She had begun prodding her fire with a stick, knocking ashes into the breeze. "I'd consider you a friend, or at least as close to one as I've had."

Alice smiled back, hoping to appear genuine despite the underlying ploy. "Oh, good. I was hoping we were getting along. I-"

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, her grin appearing more mischievous now. "You're not going to start getting... clingy, are you?" Alice had to laugh at this, a long and genuine chuckle that caused Dog to look up from his spot across the fire. The brown Mabari wined lightly before resting his head back to his paws. Alice's gaze settled back on Morrigan, who was eying her with such confusion and intrigue it made Alice doubt for a second which Cousland twin the young witch was interested in.

"Actually, no. I was just warming you up to a warning..." Alice coughed, hoping not to sound too forward or aggressive. She liked Morrigan, though she didn't truly trust her intentions with her brother. Given what Anora had done to Aeden, Alice wasn't about to have him go through it again. "Don't hurt Aeden."

Morrigan suddenly tensed. Her eyes narrowed, though not in anger. Alice struggled to place the emotions that flickered across the witch's expression at the speed lightning across the sky. "I, um, don't know what you mean..."

Struggling to believe this was the same Morrigan she knew, now stammering her words out, Alice continued on. She hoped not to give away too much of her brother's past, he'd put it behind him for a reason. There was no way to know how much he'd told Morrigan. "He's been hurt before by love, badly, and he doesn't need it again. Especially not since... our parents. He deserves better than to be broken hearted again."

Morrigan's expression calmed and her face flushed with unexpected warmth, understanding seeming to fill her eyes. The same golden orbs which now found their way to Aden's tent. Upon noticing that Alice had observed her relaxed expression, Morrigan shuffled on the log and hardened her façade. "I do not wish to hurt him, he merely visits me from time to time and I watch over him when he doesn't." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Aeden never does anything half-heartedly. If he is, um, 'visiting' you..." Alice smiled warmly, hoping that she hadn't just ruined her brother's relationship. "That means you mean a lot to him. Maybe you should address what he means to you?" Morrigan stared after the young Warden as she slipped off the log and wandered back to the main camp. This was a lot to process for one night, a night that was probably best spent alone. Though it was unlikely he'd join her tonight, given his injuries sustained during the last attack on the road. _Protecting the insufferable chantry girl no less!_


End file.
